Desde lo más oscuro
by Muselina Black
Summary: Draco Malfoy nunca esperó encontrarse en la mitad de una guerra. Mucho menos en el lado opuesto. Esta historia participa en el reto "1,2,3 Yo te desafío (a un duelo Pokémon)" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso es de Rowling. A mí no me miren._

 _Esta historia participa en el reto "1,2,3 Yo te desafío (a un duelo Pokémon)" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _Pido disculpas de antemano por esto._

 **Desde lo más oscuro**

 _ **Londres, mayo de 2001**_

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Draco Malfoy que terminaría así, se hubiera reído en su cara. Un espía para la Orden del Fénix, infiltrado entre los mortífagos y ante las mismas narices de Voldemort. Nadie sospecha de él. Es el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, a final de cuentas. Uno de los servidores más fieles del Señor Tenebroso.

Ni siquiera sabe qué es lo que lo llevó a cambiar de bando. Si cierra los ojos, puede ver a una mujer con los huesos quebrados y suplicándole a Mcnair —o eso cree, la imagen es borrosa. Igual y es Goyle— que no toque a su hija. O al hombre que los enfrenta con una expresión decidida, sólo para caer ante los hechizos de su tía Bellatrix.

En algún momento, todo eso dejó de parecerle bien.

Quizás fue la muerte de Granger. La líder informal de la resistencia después de que Potter muriera en la batalla del castillo, había sido abatida en Glasgow. Su cuerpo había estado expuesto en el Ministerio, cubierto por una campana de cristal hechizada para evitar que la quitaran de ahí. Draco no podía entender esa crueldad hacia el enemigo caído, por mucho que quisieran demostrar que ella ya no estaba ahí. Sólo la habían sacado cuando un grupo de activistas había intentado sacarla de ahí, presumiblemente para darle sepultura.

Era patético. Y él no estaba dispuesto a ser un cómplice en eso.

Tampoco era como si hubiera servido de algo. Sólo contribuyeron a hacer de Granger una santa y a fortalecerla como una heroína para la resistencia. Otra más. Si la gente tiene héroes caídos, tiene a quién seguir y se vuelve aún más incontrolable.

Mira su reloj y masculla una maldición por lo bajo. Se supone que tiene que verse con un agente de la resistencia en cualquier momento, pero nadie se le ha acercado para susurrar la contraseña en su oído. Está en una calle muggle, muy ocupada. Voldemort planea hacerse con el control del resto de Reino Unido, pero primero quiere destrozar cualquier resistencia que tenga en el mundo mágico. Si lo lograba, nada iba a detenerlo.

Con razón la Orden no ha ganado nada en el último tiempo, apenas unas batallitas sin importancia. Apenas le hacen rasguños a los mortífagos. Si ni siquiera son capaces de llegar a tiempo a una jodida reunión con una fuente.

—Sirius brilla mucho esta noche —dice un hombre mayor acercándose a él y susurrando las palabras convenidas. Eran estúpidas, pero al menos era poco probable que alguien que no conociera el código las usara. Mucho menos en la mitad de la mañana.

—¿Sí? No lo había notado —replica Draco, arrugando la nariz. No reconoce al hombre, aunque no es primera vez que un agente de la Orden usa un disfraz para acercarse a él.

—No podemos hablar aquí. Sígueme —le indica el otro.

Por un momento, Draco duda. Podría ser una trampa. Alguien podría haber descubierto el código que iban a usar y haber interceptado la reunión. Siempre está ese peligro. El hombre hace un gesto con la cabeza, señalando un callejón cercano.

Malfoy lo sigue, aferrando la varita bajo su capa, listo para atacar si el tipo intenta algo.

—Joder, Malfoy, ¿no te cansas?

Esa voz suena conocida. De pronto, el cabello del hombre pasa de ser gris a un rojizo débil, al tiempo que el desconocido se estira varios centímetros. La ropa, demasiado pequeña unos momentos antes, es de su talla, aunque está vieja y gastada. Ya no es un desconocido. Draco sabe perfectamente bien con quién está tratando.

—Te ves fatal, Weasley.

—Gracias —replica el otro con sorna. Una cicatriz le cruza la cara, mientras otra rodea la mandíbula del joven. A pesar de que tienen la misma edad, Weasley se ve mayor. Más cansado—. Por favor, hagámoslo corto. No tengo demasiadas ganas de alargar esto. Me dijeron que sabes de una operación que podemos sabotear.

Por un momento, Draco no sabe qué contestar a pesar de llevar horas repasando la información que tiene. No es mucho, pero los de la Orden dicen que cualquier cosa que puedan hacer les sirve. Por no mencionar que pone de los nervios a la cúpula del poder.

—Oh, eso.

—Sí, eso —bufa Weasley imitándolo. Por un segundo, el chico que siempre estaba con el Niño-que-Vivió aparece en su rostro. Pero es sólo un momento. El soldado vuelve a aparecer ante los ojos de Malfoy.

—No es demasiado. Sólo sé que piensan atacar un punto por el que se supone que escapan los san… los hijos de muggles. Saben que ustedes van a sacar a un grupo por ahí.

—¿Cuál punto? Te imaginarás que tenemos más de uno —dijo. Su tono era duro, más de lo que Draco podía recordar de sus años escolares, aunque Weasley nunca se había caracterizado por su carácter amable ni nada por el estilo. Todo lo contrario.

—Brighton.

—Vale. Haremos un cambio de planes —asiente Weasley, con un suspiro apenas disimulado. La ciudad costera era uno de los mejores puntos para sacar gente hacia el resto de Europa—. Gracias, Malfoy —añade mientras vuelve a la imagen del hombre mayor que se había acercado a Draco en la calle. Le dirige a Malfoy un gesto de la cabeza antes de empezar a alejarse por el callejón.

—No hay de qué. Supongo —responde el otro que se ha llevado las manos a los bolsillos—. Por cierto, Weasley. —El hombre se detiene unos pasos por delante de él—. Lo siento mucho. Por Granger.

Por un momento, los ojos de Weasley vuelven a ser del azul límpido que son en realidad. Por supuesto, ha perdido a su amiga. Los rumores dicen que estaban juntos, pero nadie nunca lo ha probado. Con esa leve mirada, Draco tampoco puede estar seguro.

—Ya —masculla por lo bajo antes de echarse la capucha del abrigo que lleva, como precaución extra—. Fue una puta mierda.

Draco espera unos momentos antes de seguirlo y volver a casa.

-o-

 _ **Aberdeen, junio de 2001**_

Tiene que reprimir una mueca de disgusto. Macnair lleva al menos quince minutos torturando al pobre hombre que tiene enfrente. Su víctima se queja y gime con desesperación, pero eso sólo sirve para que el mortífago lo torturara con más ganas. Era tan retorcido como el resto. O peor. Normalmente, todos se burlaban de su manía por acabar rápidamente con las cosas. Cuando no podía evitarlo, claro. Normalmente los dejaba escapar, pero a vece sabía que eso sólo los haría caer en las garras de otro mortífago. Prefería que la gente tuviera una muerte rápida y compasiva, en lugar de caer en las manos de bestias como Macnair.

—Acaba con esto de una puta vez, Macnair —bufa cuando se escucha un «crack» que anunciaba otro hueso roto—. No es necesario que juegues con ellos.

—Cállate, Malfoy. Los adultos intentamos divertirnos —dice el otro, con una mueca de desprecio.

El joven aferra su varita y la levanta hacia su compañero, que está concentrado en hacer gritar a su prisionero. Podría cargárselo, liberar al hombre y enviarlo con la Orden. Y quizás irse con él. Está cansado de todo eso. De ser un puto espía, siempre escondiéndose. Quiere alejarse de todo eso de una vez por todas.

Pero la maldición no alcanza a salir de su varita.

—¡ _Expelliarmus_! —grita alguien desde las sombras del sótano en que se encuentran—. ¡ _Desmaius_!

Macnair, que no ha visto venir el ataque, se desmorona sobre el suelo. Dos figuras aparecen desde las sombras. Cómo han entrado ahí, es un misterio. Pero seguramente son de la Orden, ya que ninguno de los hechizos tocó a Draco.

—Hijo de puta —masculla uno de ellos, dándole una patada al cuerpo inerte de Macnair, antes de hacer aparecer unas cuerdas que lo ataron. Por la diminuta ventana del sótano, la luna revela su cabello pelirrojo.

Draco está seguro de que es Weasley. Su voz hosca sigue igual.

—Joder, Malfoy —masculla en su dirección—. Podrías haberte cargado a este imbécil antes, ¿sabías? No es necesario ser siempre un hurón cobarde.

Por supuesto. Draco recuerda ese evento en cuarto año, cuando Moody —que en realidad no era Moody— lo transformó en un hurón para castigarlo por haber intentado hechizar a alguien a sus espaldas.

—Se supone que soy más útil dentro que fuera, Weasley. No puedo andar matando a los que se supone que son mis aliados.

—Menuda excusa.

—¿Es necesario que peleen? —dice la otra figura encapuchada, que hasta el momento se ha limitado a examinar a la víctima en el suelo. Malfoy no reconoce la voz y con la escasa luz, sólo puede ver un poco de piel oscura.

Como la de Granger, aunque es imposible que sean la misma mujer. Él vio el cadáver. No hay forma.

—No, claro que no —responde Weasley, inclinándose junto a ella para ayudarla a incorporar al herido—. Venga, vayámonos rápido. No quiero perder más tiempo aquí, me da mal rollo —añade mirando a su alrededor.

—¿Y Malfoy?

—¿Qué pasa con Malfoy?

—No podemos dejarlo aquí. Macnair es un bruto, pero no es tonto. Seguro que creerá que es raro que no hayamos atacado a ambos —dice. La capucha que lleva ha caído sobre sus hombros y muestra un rostro serio y avejentado.

—Siempre podemos aturdirlo y dejarlo atado para cuando este bruto despierte —responde Weasley con un atisbo de sonrisa divertida.

—Ya sabes lo que dijo McGonagall —añade la mujer mirando a Draco de reojo—. Otro de nuestros informantes dice que están empezando a sospechar y que deberíamos sacarlo de ahí lo antes posible. Ahora es tan buen momento como cualquier otro.

Weasley no disimula lo poco que le gusta la idea. Pero asiente de todas formas. Es obvio que ella es su superior, de una forma u otra.

—Vale. Malfoy, vienes con nosotros —masculla el otro—. Dame la mano. Pero no te hagas ilusiones.

—No te creas tanto, Weasley.

En un segundo, los cuatro llegan a un lugar en el que Draco no cree haber estado nunca. Una habitación desnuda y destartalada, con un colchón sobre el cual depositan al hombre herido. La mujer se inclina sobre él para empezar a tratarlo.

—Ron, encárgate de Malfoy —le dice al otro joven.

Draco mira de reojo al aludido, que acaba de sacar su varita.

—Bien, Malfoy. Ahora que pasas a ser oficialmente parte de la Orden del Fénix, tienes que hacer algo por nosotros. Verás… tenemos que asegurarnos de que no vas a traicionarnos. No serías el primero.

—Porque esos cabrones no me matarían en un segundo. Mi tía seguro que se muere de ganas de hacerlo.

—Lo que sea. El punto es que tenemos que hacerlo ahora mismo.

—¿Un juramento inquebrantable? —inquiere Draco.

—No. Es… algo nuestro —dice Weasley, extendiendo su varita hacia él. Un rayo azulado sale de la punta, rodeando a Draco por la cintura. No se atreve a moverse—. Ahora, tienes que repetir conmigo estas palabras: «No traicionaré a la Orden del Fénix».

—No traicionaré a la Orden del Fénix —dice Draco. El círculo de luz a su alrededor brilla un poco más antes de desaparecer en el aire—. Weasley, sólo por curiosidad: ¿qué pasa si los traiciono?

—Mueres.

—¿Y no pudiste decirme eso antes? —espeta Draco—. Joder, me estás diciendo que puedo morir. A lo mejor no me interesaba hacer algo así.

—Dime, si te lo hubiera dicho, ¿lo hubieras hecho? —dice Weasley con una sonrisa sardónica—. Además, la alternativa era matarte de todas maneras.

Draco no le cree. Duda mucho que la Orden tenga como costumbre hacer algo así. No es su estilo. Por mucho que ahora estuvieran reducidos a una guerrilla, siempre han creído en ofrecerles opciones a la gente. Ése era su estilo.

—Probablemente —responde Malfoy, esperando que Weasley entienda el desafío en su rostro—. Ahora, ¿dónde se supone que voy a vivir? Porque no creo que pueda volver a Malfoy Manor —gruñe de malos modos.

-o-

 _ **Bristol, julio de 2001**_

Hay cosas que Malfoy no soporta de Ron Weasley. La primera es el desorden que invade el diminuto espacio que comparten. La segunda, es el tono con que le responde a cualquier cosa que diga. Ya que están forzados a vivir juntos —bueno, no forzados, pero la Orden cree que es mejor que Draco esté vigilado y Ron es el único que tiene espacio para él—, al menos podría esforzarse en hacer la convivencia más agradable.

O algo así. El espacio al que generosamente denominaban «departamento», era demasiado estrecho para dos personas. Mucho menos si una de ellas era tan desordenada como Ron Weasley.

—Malfoy, levanta tu culo. Nos pidieron que supervisemos una extracción.

En su mes viviendo con Weasley y colaborando con la Orden, Draco había aprendido los códigos que usaban para comunicarse. Una extracción solía ser ayudar a una familia de hijos de muggles a salir del país. A veces era alguien de la Orden, que ya había sido capturado y a quien habían logrado liberar. Los sacaban del país por un tiempo, esperando que los mortífagos se aburrieran de buscarlos.

—Ya —responde, tomando su varita del cajón volteado que hace de mesita auxiliar—. ¿Dónde?

—Manchester.

—¿Y los vamos a sacar desde ahí?

—Fleur logró hacer un traslador hacia Francia. Indetectable.

Es uno de los problemas con los trasladores y la principal razón por la que no los usaban para sacar a la gente del país. La magia que emitían era perfectamente detectable y reconocible. Y notoriamente fácil de seguir.

—¿En serio? —Ya ha conocido a la mujer de Bill Weasley; la francesa guapa del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Experta en encantamientos, siempre está lista para aprender cosas nuevas.

—Sí. Apúrate, no quiero llegar tarde.

Muy bonito. Weasley es el que siempre llega tarde a todo. Pero ahora parece más nervioso que en otros momentos, y evidentemente no le va a contar a Malfoy lo que sabe. Así que los dos cogen sus varitas y se desaparecen hasta un almacén abandonado en Manchester.

Al llegar, Draco entiende por qué Weasley está nervioso. La persona a la que van a extraer es su hermana menor. Junto a Dean Thomas, que nunca se separa de su lado. Los dos están en el almacén cuando llegan y se levantan nerviosamente para acercarse a ellos. A Malfoy lo miran con duda apenas velada. Él cree que se siguen preguntando dónde están sus lealtades. A pesar de que saben que cualquier movimiento hacia los mortífagos lo matará. Pero les da igual.

—¿Lista, Gin? —pregunta Ron.

—Les he dicho un millón de veces que no es necesario sacarme del país —responde ella, llevándose las manos a la cintura, mostrando un parecido curioso con su madre—. Estoy bien.

—Son órdenes de McGonagall. Puedes ayudar desde Francia.

—¡No quiero estar en Francia, joder! Sólo estoy embarazada. Y no empieces con eso de que voy a poder volver cuando nazca. No puedo pelear una guerra con un bebé colgando de la cintura —bufa la Weasley menor, soltando una serie de palabrotas dirigidas a su hermano mayor.

—Es por tu seguridad.

—Mi seguridad, mis ovarios —bufa ella—. Esto es sólo para sacarme de encima.

—Ginny, tranquila. Todo va a estar bien —le dice Dean, poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros. La chica se mueve bruscamente para deshacerte de su agarre.

—Mi familia me está enviando al otro lado del canal de la Mancha, ¿cómo se supone que esté tranquila?

—El traslador se activará en dos minutos —dice Ron con una mueca—. Y vas a cogerlo, quieras o no.

—¿Cómo vas a obligarme? —responde su hermana, alzando la barbilla en desafío.

—Ginny, por favor. Ya veremos qué hacemos, pero ahora tenemos que salir de aquí lo antes posible.

—Weasley —Draco la interrumpe antes de que ella pueda seguir protestando—. Con un poco de suerte, si los mortífagos te agarran te matarán. Si tienes mala suerte y esperas unos meses, no te imaginas lo que pueden hacerle a tu bebé.

Ginny se lleva las manos a la barriga al escuchar esas palabras. Aún no está enorme, pero sí lo suficiente para ser notoria.

—Los he visto hacer esas cosas, son unos hijos de puta. Weasley, escucha al idiota de tu hermano y arranca de aquí. Tu hijo va a estar más seguro.

Ginny aprieta los labios. No parece demasiado convencida, pero no discute. Dean le toma la mano y sonríe.

—¿El traslador? —le pregunta a Ron, que saca un paquete envuelto en periódicos viejos y lo abre rápidamente para revelar una lata de Coca-Cola vacía y aplastada que le tiende a Dean—. Fleur asegura que no es detectable.

—¿Quién hubiera dicho que Fleur era tan lista? —comenta Ginny con una mueca.

—Bueno, fue campeona de Beauxbatons —responde Malfoy—. Seguro que el Cáliz no la cogió sólo por su cara bonita.

El traslador empieza a brillar rápidamente. Justo en ese momento, una explosión derrumba una sección de una de las paredes. Varias figuras encapuchadas aparecen entre el polvo, lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Un rayo rojo golpea a Dean en el hombro, en el preciso instante en que Ginny y él desaparecen en el aire.

—¡Desmaius! —exclama alguien y el hechizo golpea a Weasley de lleno en el pecho. Draco lo ve caer al suelo, mientras él mismo intenta defenderse de dos atacantes. Por el rabillo del ojo ve cómo una figura se acerca a Weasley en el suelo. Con un encantamiento escudo, logra mantener a raya a sus dos atacantes al tiempo que intenta acercarse a su compañero, cuya varita está en el suelo.

Draco la coge con la mano libre, justo cuando su encantamiento desaparece. Seguramente todos hechizos dirigidos a él han terminado por dejarlo desgastado.

—¡Impedimenta! —exclama en dirección a los dos atacantes—. Joder, Weasley —masculla acercándose a él y haciéndolos desaparecer, a pesar de las maldiciones que vuelan sobre sus cabezas.

En el suelo del diminuto departamento, Draco intenta recuperar la respiración. Algunos hechizos los han golpeado y tiene heridas y moretones por todo el cuerpo. Le duele todo. Pero al menos está vivo.

Weasley, en el suelo y muy pálido, parece muerto.

—Joder, Weasley —vuelve a decir Malfoy, inclinándose sobre él—. No puedes morirte ahora.

Weasley tose un par de veces y abre los ojos.

—No pensaba hacerlo —responde—. No es necesario que te pongas melodramático.

Draco le responde con una mueca. Pero secretamente, no puede evitar sentirse aliviado.

-o-

 _ **Bristol, agosto de 2001**_

Quizás por haberle salvado la vida, Weasley ha suavizado su trato con Malfoy. Incluso se ha permitido bromear con él un par de veces, sentados en su departamento después de una misión exitosa. Como esta noche, después de atacar un punto clave en las defensas de los mortífagos. Weasley estaba eufórico, después de semanas de estar quieto por fin habían logrado hacer algo.

—¿Una cerveza, Malfoy?

—Vale.

Weasley siempre compra una cerveza muy barata, que apenas tiene gusto. Pero cumple con su propósito, así que Malfoy no le hace asco cuando se la ofrece. Su compañero abre dos botellas y le tiende una antes de dejarse caer en el suelo. Los dos beben sin decir nada.

—¿Un minuto de confianza, Weasley? —sugiere Malfoy.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Estamos viviendo y trabajando juntos. Lo menos que podemos hacer es tratar de confiar en el otro, ¿no crees?

—Supongo —responde Weasley con una mueca—. ¿Empiezo yo?

—Claro. ¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Por qué decidiste ayudarnos? Eres el hijo de uno de los hombres más importantes del círculo de Voldemort. ¿Por qué no te quedaste con ellos?

—¿Quieres la verdad? —pregunta Malfoy, dando un sorbo a su cerveza. Weasley asiente—. Fue lo de Granger. La exhibieron ahí por semanas, sin que nadie hiciera nada. No se merecía eso. Nadie se lo merece.

—Nunca te cayó bien Hermione. ¿Por qué te importó tanto?

—Porque la conocía, supongo. Si hubiera sido alguien con quien nunca me hubiera cruzado, probablemente seguiría con ellos. No sé, creo que verla ahí hizo todo mucho más real.

Weasley asiente, bebiendo de su botellín.

—¿Qué relación tenías con ella? Si no te importa responderme, claro.

—No. Está bien. Lo intentamos, al principio. No resultó. Supongo que no era mi tipo, aunque por mucho tiempo creí que lo era.

—Oh.

—¿Y tú? ¿No estabas con Parkinson?

Draco no puede evitar una sonrisa al pensar en su antigua compañera. Cuando era adolescentes, había estado obsesionada con él, de una forma que él nunca había terminado de comprender. Pero aparte de unos besos fugaces —que nunca le habían provocado nada—, no había pasado a mayores.

Ahora, Pansy está casada con un hombre en lo alto de la jerarquía de los mortífagos. Es al menos veinte años mayor que ella, pero la joven dice que le da igual. Un marido viejo es mejor que ninguno. Draco no le cree demasiado, pero vaya a saber uno cómo se contradice a Pansy Parkinson.

—No. O sea, estuvimos juntos cuando teníamos catorce. No funcionó. Ella quería algo que no podía darle.

—Ya.

Los dos se quedan callados de nuevo, bebiendo de sus cervezas en silencio. Weasley está apoyado contra la pared, con sólo un cojín desinflado para separarlo del suelo helado. Las facciones infantiles han desaparecido por completo de su cara, marcando los ángulos. Sigue teniendo la nariz larga y definida.

Si no fuera Weasley, Draco incluso pensaría que es guapo. Pero es Weasley.

—Malfoy —dice el otro con los ojos cerrados—. Soy gay, ¿sabes?

El joven se queda callado, asumiendo lo que acaba de escuchar. Porque de todas las personas que conocía, nunca se hubiera imaginado eso. No era cómo si le hubiera dedicado demasiado tiempo a pensar en la sexualidad de Weasley. Eso era problema suyo. Además, estaban en medio de una puta guerra. No era como si eso fuera a ser una prioridad en su vida.

—Lo digo por si quieres irte o algo. No a todo el mundo le parece bien —masculla Weasley de mal modo—. Si eres de esos, puedes largarte ahora.

—¿Y perder estos lujosos aposentos? —bromea Malfoy con un gesto que incluye a todo el departamento—. Bah, Weasley. Me da igual. Yo también lo soy.

Nunca antes lo ha dicho, pero esas palabras repentinamente suenan a la verdad absoluta. Y se da cuenta de que lo son.

—No te hagas ilusiones, Weasley —dice rápidamente—. No eres mi tipo. Nunca me han gustado los pelirrojos.

—Y a mí no me interesan los rubios.

—Me alegro. Así no habrá malos entendidos.

—Me parece bien.

Los dos siguen bebiendo. En un momento, Weasley se levanta y va a buscar dos botellas más. Beben por un rato más, hablando de distintas cosas. No vuelven a mencionar nada acerca de ser gay. Es como si el tema, después de haber salido, se hubiera transformado en una barrera.

Draco le cuenta a Ron que su historia del helicóptero que lo había perseguido cuando tenía diez años era una mentira gigante. Ron le dice que ya lo sabía. Que no había forma de que nadie le creyera. Weasley confiesa que durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, cuando lo metieron al lago, nunca peleó con las sirenas. Sólo se quedó dormido y despertó cuando Potter lo sacó a la superficie. Malfoy le dice que era obvio. Los dos ríen.

—Merlín, qué tarados éramos en esa época.

—Tú más que yo, Malfoy. Yo nunca traté de que mataran a un hipogrifo por atacarme por ser idiota.

—Es bicho era peligroso.

—Ni tanto. Lo peligroso era no hacerle caso a Hagrid.

—Él era aún más peligroso que los bichos que usaba en clases.

—No hables así de él.

Draco recuerda que el año anterior, un comunicado del Ministerio había anunciado que el semigigante había sido abatido por un escuadrón encargado de acabar con la Resistencia. Se lo anunciaba como un desquiciado peligroso. Su muerte se había celebrado por todo lo alto, como si hubieran acabado con la misma McGonagall.

Aunque todos saben que no están cerca de matarla. Y que si la matan, lo más probable es que alguien más ocupe su lugar. Pero Hagrid era una buena segunda opción. O eso creían.

—Lo siento.

—Más te vale sentirlo. Hagrid valía por cien como tú.

-o-

 _ **Liverpool, octubre de 2001**_

—No me gusta que esté aquí —dice Finnigan, con su acento irlandés más marcado que nunca y apuntando a Draco con una mano a la que le faltan dos dedos—. No confío en él.

—Pero yo sí, Seamus. Así que te callas —le responde Weasley con una mueca—. Además, no podemos hacer esto con uno menos.

A su lado, Lisa Turpin arruga la nariz. A ella tampoco le hace gracia la presencia de Malfoy, pero lo disimula mejor que el resto. Es amable, al menos. Cosa que se puede decir de pocos miembros de la Orden, que normalmente están demasiado cabreados y preocupados para intentar serlo.

—Lo que sea. Hagamos esto y acabemos rápido.

—Seamus —la voz de Lisa es suave, lo que contrasta con las veces que Draco la ha visto pelear contra mortífagos—. No podemos hacer esto rápido, es una operación delicada.

—Delicada mis cojones.

—¡Seamus!

—Joder, perdón. Se me había olvidado que eras tan delicada, Lisa.

—No lo soy. Pero hay momentos y momentos.

La misión es simple. Al menos lo es en papel. Tienen que infiltrarse en la mansión de los Nott, donde Voldemort tiene a unos miembros de la Orden. Así, Malfoy se ha enterado de que Theodore es tan espía como él fue en su momento. «Obviamente, mucho mejor que tú» fue lo que le dijo Weasley al explicarle la situación.

No le sorprende tanto.

Theodore siempre fue bueno para esconder secretos. Callado y misterioso, nadie sabía nunca lo que pensaba o lo que ocultaba. Como su relación con Turpin en quinto y sexto año. Draco duda mucho que sigan juntos, pero no es problema suyo. Ni de nadie más que de ellos, supone.

—Se supone que The… Nott, dejó algo abierto en el primer piso —explica Lisa señalando el mapa de la mansión que les han entregado—. Hannah y Susan están aquí —añade, apuntando a una habitación en el subterráneo. Típico de Nott padre, buscar transformar su mansión en un castillo medieval—. Es una especie de celda, que les impide hacer magia.

—¿Y tu información es confiable? —pregunta Seamus.

—Sí, claro que lo es. Nott no nos enviaría a una trampa.

—O eso quieres creer.

—No lo haría. Estoy segura.

—Dejen de discutir y concéntrense —dice Weasley, aferrando su varita hasta que los nudillos se le ponen completamente blancos. Se está preparando para una batalla, aunque se supone que no deberían tener problemas con ello.

Se deslizan por los terrenos, cuyos detectores de magia y encantamientos protectores han sido convenientemente eliminados por unas horas. Las ventanas de la casa están completamente oscuras, por lo que se deduce que no hay nadie. Aunque Draco sabe que nunca hay que confiar en las apariencias. Mucho menos cuando se trata de los mortífagos.

—Por aquí —susurra Lisa, al tiempo que abre una ventana que está casi a ras de suelo y desaparece en la oscuridad. Los cuatro llevan anteojos de visión nocturna, cortesía de George Weasley—. Venga, no se tarden.

Entran a un pasillo vacío con las paredes desnudas. No se parece en nada a los sectores que conoce de la casa, cuando sus padres lo llevaban para jugar con Theodore, que nunca estaba demasiado interesado en subirse a una escoba y lanzarse una quaffle en el aire.

—¿Ya están todos?

—Sí, todos. ¿Dónde se supone que está la celda?

—Al final del pasillo, a la derecha.

—Vale.

—Seamus y Lisa, ustedes vayan allá. Malfoy y yo nos quedaremos aquí para montar guardia. No creo que suceda, pero no me haría ni puta gracia que apareciera alguien para joderlo todo.

Cuando sus compañeros desaparecen al final del pasillo, Ron se lleva una mano a la cabeza. En la última semana, ha acumulado mucho estrés. Su hermana le escribió para decirle que su hijo había nacido —Fred Harry— y que estaba evaluando dejarlo con la familia de Fleur apenas estuviera lo suficientemente crecido. Sus padres estaban en el otro lado del mundo, buscando apoyo de otras federaciones de magos, que parecen reacias a involucrarse en los asuntos del Reino Unido.

—Todo va a estar bien —dice Draco.

—Ya —dice Ron con un sonido de frustración—. Seguro que sí, campeón.

—Lo digo en serio.

—¿Y ahora eres pariente de Trelawney? —replica el otro, sarcástico—. Esto está completamente jodido. A veces pienso que debería mandar todo a la mierda e irme a Canadá.

—Podríamos hacerlo.

—¿Quién te dice que quiero irme al otro lado del mundo contigo?

—El otro día dijiste que no era tan malo.

—Puede ser. Pero no sabes cocinar una mierda.

—El otro día hice arroz, ¿no?

—Literalmente era la receta más fácil que se me ocurrió para enseñarte —bufa Ron, aunque suena de mejor ánimo que lo que ha estado durante todo el año—. Pero es un buen punto. Al menos no moriríamos de hambre.

—Y soy mejor que tú con los hechizos de limpieza.

—Si vuelves a decir que soy un cerdo, te daré un puñetazo apenas lleguemos a casa.

Malfoy le va a responder, pero los pasos acelerados al fondo del pasillo le dicen que sus compañeros lo han logrado. Cuatro figuras aparecen en su campo visual, la mitad de ellas sostenida por las dos restantes. Lo han logrado.

Theo es evidentemente, un mejor informante y colaborador de lo que él nunca fue. Les ha permitido salvar a dos personas sin que nada saliera mal. Hay que reconocérselo a su antiguo compañero de casa, porque eso no es nada menor.

—Ron, Malfoy —dice la voz de Lisa—. Necesitamos ayuda.

Los dos jóvenes se acercan a ellos. Aunque no pueden verlas bien, saben que están malheridas. Una de ellas gime cuando Draco la pasa un brazo por la cintura.

—Tenemos que desaparecernos desde aquí —dice Lisa—. No pueden dar un paso más.

—Claro. Nos vemos en el departamento, entonces.

—Nos vemos allá.

-o-

 _ **Bristol, octubre de 2001**_

Draco lleva dos horas recortando vegetales y otros ingredientes. Siempre había sido hábil en pociones y antes creía que eso implicaba que podía cocinar. Ahora sabe que se ha equivocado, porque hacer una poción es otro proceso comparado a hacer una comida.

Ron hizo este estofado de carne unos meses antes, cuando se consiguieron las verduras y la carne que normalmente no pueden tener. Dice que es la receta de su madre. Draco asiente, pensando que duda mucho que su madre tenga recetas propias. Quizás los elfos domésticos, aunque en realidad nunca se lo ha cuestionado.

—¿Qué haces? —Ron llegó tarde de una misión la noche anterior y se echó a dormir en el sofá porque Draco estaba ocupando la única cama del departamento —aunque esa sigue siendo una palabra demasiado generosa para describir el lugar en que los dos viven—. Ahora tiene los ojos azules semi cerrados por el sueño y su camiseta deja al descubierto sus brazos cubiertos de heridas. Un tatuaje en la muñeca derecha muestra un fénix que se mueve

—El estofado de carne de tu madre.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué te ha bajado para intentar asesinarme? —responde Ron, sacando una cerveza de la repisa en que las guardan.

—Estoy siguiendo las instrucciones de tu madre.

—Ya. Tengo hambre.

—Me imagino. ¿Deberías estar bebiendo a esta hora? Acabas de levantarte —inquiere Draco. Ron alza la botella como para hacer un brindis—. Joder, me imagino que te da igual.

—Exactamente. Y no eres mi madre —le responde Ron—. No necesito que te preocupes de mí, bastante tenemos con todo lo que está pasando aquí.

—Y que lo digas. Pero te estás autodestruyendo. No creas que no he visto las botellas de whisky que escondes bajo la cama. ¿O tengo que recordarte quién es el que limpia todo este jodido lugar?

—Ahórrate los sermones, Malfoy. No estoy de humor.

—¿Sermones? Joder, te estoy diciendo que tienes que tener un poco más de cuidado contigo mismo.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto? —dice Ron, que se ha levantado y se ha acercado a él. Es casi una cabeza más alto que Draco—. Porque tengo entendido que aquí no hay nada.

—No seas idiota, Weasley. Me preocupo porque vivimos juntos. Y no me interesa vivir con un borracho que no es capaz de usar su cerebro dos veces para…

No puede terminar la oración.

Porque Ron se ha acercado y le ha plantado un beso en los labios. Por un segundo, Draco no sabe cómo reaccionar, pero le devuelve el beso. Es un beso hambriento y desesperado, como sólo se pueden dar en medio de una guerra.

—¿Qué carajos fue eso? —dice cuando se separan. Nunca pensó que Weasley lo sorprendería de esa forma.

O de lo mucho que le gustaría que lo hiciera.

—Un beso, Malfoy. ¿No los conoces?

—No seas idiota. ¿Por qué?

—Porque creo que me gustas. Un poco —Ron sonríe de lado, como si esa respuesta fuera lo único que necesitaran. Quizás porque lo era.

—Pensé que no te iban los rubios.

—Puedo hacer una excepción —responde Ron, inclinándose para besarlo de nuevo, pero Draco lo empuja antes de que sus labios se toquen.

—Dime que no estás borracho.

—No. Es lo primero que bebo en horas. Te juro por lo que quieras que estoy absolutamente sobrio y que estoy haciendo esto porque quiero hacer. Porque llevo semanas queriendo hacerlo.

Draco se muerde el labio inferior. Por un lado, quiere darle un puñetazo a Weasley en plena narizota. Pero por el otro, quiere besarlo hasta quedarse sin aire. Porque a pesar de todas las cosas que le molestan, Weasley le gusta.

Y es lo que hace.

—Joder, Malfoy —dice Ron, divertido, cuando vuelven a separarse—. ¿Qué dirá tu padre cuando se entere de esto?

—Que es lo único que me faltaba para terminar de ser una desgracia para la familia. Un Weasley es completamente imperdonable —replica el otro, esbozando una sonrisa burlona—. Pero creo que a estas alturas, da lo mismo que haga algo así.

Ron sonríe y le rodea el hombro con un brazo.

—Vale. Entonces… ¿qué hacemos?

—No lo sé. Pero creo que podemos intentarlo. Considerando en lo que estamos metidos, creo que nos merecemos algo bueno.

—¿Estás diciendo que soy algo bueno? —dice Ron, divertido—. Vaya, vaya, Malfoy. ¿Qué hemos hecho contigo?

—Cierra el pico, Weasley. Quiero seguir con esta receta —responde Draco volteándose hacia la olla que hierve en la cocina.

Ron le sonríe.

—Huele bien.

* * *

 _Nunca hubiera escrito esto si Ravenclaw no me hubiera retado a escribir un Draco/Ron romántico. No es demasiado romántico, pero supongo que eso varía con tu percepción del romance. Además, era salirme un poco del reto o hacerlos OoC. Es lo que salió y creo que he salvado bastante bien. Al menos no quiero quitarme los ojos después de escribir esto.  
_

 _¡Hasta la próxima historia! (Si aún quieren leerme después de esto)._

 _Muselina_


End file.
